Piezoelectric transducers have been used to trigger prior art time delay modules, such as in mining and blasting detonators. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,257 to Jonnson, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,332 to Marshall et al., both of which are incorporated herein for their teachings of such use of piezoelectric transducers. The known prior art piezoelectric-triggered time delay modules are relatively inefficient in their piezoelectric transduction of electricity to the time delay module. Size limits on the time delay module limit the size of the piezoelectric transducer, which in turn limits the time delay module's maximum delay time and the initiator's permissible all-fire energy. Prior art piezoelectric-triggered time delay modules have thus generally employed low energy initiators (such as thin film bridgewire or a semiconductor bridge), which can be unreliable and unpredictable in their firing performance, prone to electrical and rf interference, and require relatively elaborate packaging and rigorous testing. There is thus a need for a piezoelectric-triggered time delay module that transduces usable electricity to the time delay module more efficiently.